


A cocktail for you m'Lady (Red Vodka, Roses Liquor and Tabasco)

by Malauu_Ladynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April 2020, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malauu_Ladynoir/pseuds/Malauu_Ladynoir
Summary: (update in English this time! )Since their identites were revealed by accident, Marinette and Adrien are playing "Cat and Bug". Their new little cocktail - tasting game to celebrate each victory has brought them closer then ever. Despite the love, passion and desire that float above them, will they manage to go beyond the stage of friendship?Adrien would like to go beyond this stage.For this, he gave to Marinette a declaration... In a bottle... Literally.(heroes are of legal age)One-shot / post-reveal / one explicit sex scene.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A cocktail for you m'Lady (Red Vodka, Roses Liquor and Tabasco)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language but I handle it pretty well.
> 
> Good reading.

**Red Vodka, Roses liquor and Tabasco.**

\- Tequila, mint syrup, orange juice and? Vanilla ? I think this is the most disgusting one you have made. She said, wincing in disgust.

\- Well done, m'lady! It may not be good, but you found it anyway. You become unbeatable at this little game.

\- Adrien! You know it's dangerous to call me like that in public.

\- Sorry Marinette, it escaped me, he told her with the look of an unhappy little cat.

She gave him a smile and silently accepted his apology; She definitely couldn't resist the kitten eyes, let alone for that particular cat.

Nevertheless, it was true that since they had discovered their identities two months before, by accident, they had to be extra careful when spending time together.

It was a revelation of identity that had happened accidentally following an unfortunate combination of circumstances. Understand by that ; choose the same empty auditory to transform themselves, react as quickly as possible by both leaving through two different windows. All this to end up landing, short of time, in the same alley just behind the university when they were losing their transformations.

Since that day, the two heroes met after each fight under their civilian identities in a small student bar located just next to the University campus. 

They had initially made a habit of sharing a beer while toasting their victory and chatting about things and things. 

And then one evening, almost a month ago, it was Adrien who, after a particularly difficult Akuma to beat, found himself making soft eyes at the barmaid so that she would let him slip behind the bar to create a cocktail. The waitress in question was none other than Alya who had been hired there at the beginning of the school year to be able to pay her share of the rent of the small studio that she shared with Marinette.

This is how Alya had agreed to let them pass behind the bar for a few seconds to create mixtures more improbable than the others. One evening it was Marinette who applied herself to creating a cocktail and the other it was Adrien.

She could not refuse to help them set up their little Cocktail tasting game over the days, when she saw how close they had been for several weeks. 

She sincerely hoped that these moments of bonding would eventually lead to something much more romantic. 

She definitely didn't know what was still holding her two best friends back, as the attraction between each other was obvious to everyone. 

_ What she didn't know was that Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug.  _

Adrien loved Ladybug with all his heart and when he discovered that she was none other than the sweet and wonderful Marinette; he felt himself to be the luckiest man in the world. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure if Marinette would be able to appreciate him romantically. Not wanting to rush his luck, he had decided to approach the young woman without rushing her. And he was quite happy with the result. They got along wonderfully and had become very close. So close that he had allowed himself since a few days of light flirtations with the young girl; And whether it was as Chat Noir, or as Adrien, she seemed very receptive to it.

Marinette, as for her, was still madly in love with Adrien. At first, discovering that Adrien Agreste had been hiding for almost 4 years under the mask of Chat Noir had left her in shock. For years her youthful sweetheart had flirted with her, never hiding his feelings and she had always rejected him.

Nevertheless it was not the urge that had failed her to give the feline a chance; after all, she trusted him, he was always there for her and was a boy with a heart of gold. But on the other side, she still hoped she could win the heart of another blond guy; kind, altruistic, courageous and who above all held her heart hostage.

As it turned out, her Ladybug Luck miraculously hit hard; Chat Noir was Adrien.

And she loved him even more now. 

She had been happy to find that the revelation of their identities had not changed the way her partner looked at her. She could have told him immediately that she had also loved him for several years, that he was the man for whom she refused to give his alter-ego a chance, but instead she had preferred to take her time.

Take the time to lose any sign of discomfort in Adrien's presence, learn to stop stuttering, stop stumbling, so that she can open up to him and to a possible relationship.

* * *

\- Marinette? What are you doing here ? Asked Adrien when he saw the young woman arrive near him in the university cafeteria.

\- Well, we defeated an Akuma this morning. She said in a low voice. - I know you join Nino here on Friday at 4 p.m. to go to the bar together. I also know that my partner is always ahead. My fashion history class has just been canceled because the teacher is sick, so I brought this; She handed him a small flask which he took questioningly.

Aware of her partner's surprise, she immediately spoke again. 

\- I can't come to the bar tonight, I promised my parents to spend the evening with them. I didn't want to miss our little post-victory ritual. 

She added a wink.

\- You will always surprise me, Bugaboo. He whispered discreetly, making the girl blush in the process.

He really liked to see her cheeks take a thousand shades of red, each time he fell a little more in love with her. Although he wondered if it was really possible to love harder than that.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and took a sip of the mixture Marinette had concocted.

\- Bourbon? Lemon juice ?

She nodded to let him know he was on the right way.

\- and coconut milk? Marinette, you know I dislike coconut. I really hate that.

\- It's my little revenge, because my partner knows perfectly well that I hate when he openly and excessively flirts with me in front of Nadja Chamack's cameras.

\- That's not what the blush that overflowed from under your mask seemed to mean earlier. He replied, returning the wink she had given him a few minutes earlier.

She lost her composure somewhat in front of the charming face of the young man on which she could not help but superimpose his seductive feline features; creating a totally irresistible blend.

\- Exactly Aa..adrien. It... It's dangerous for Ladybug and Ch.. Chat Noir to be seen like that in front of the cameras.

\- But off the cameras, I know you like that more than you dare admit it  _ pur _ rincess. This time it was a mischievous smile that took shape on his lips to accompany his words. 

\- Don't push your luck too far, kitty cat!

\- Meowch, my lady is pulling out her claws. He replied whispering with a damn seductive look on his face.

They both laughed softly. 

\- Marinette, before you go, I would like to ask you something. He said, running his hand nervously on the back of his neck

\- I'm listening to you. 

\- Are you free tomorrow night? I would like to invite you to dinner.

\- You and me ? Is it a date?

He gently took her hand in his and brought it slowly to his lips to kiss her knuckles. His gaze dived intensely into her bluebell eyes.

\- I wish it was one. If you accept?

Marinette drowned for a moment in the young man's two emeralds and she felt herself melt entirely.

Aware that she was lost in her thoughts, he exerted a gentle pressure on her hand which he still held in his to bring her back to reality. 

The intensity of the moment made Marinette blush again. She shook her head and gasped as she answered him:

\- I accept with pleasure. 

A smile stretched to Adrien's ears. 

\- Perfect, I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. 

Behind them, at the entrance to the cafeteria; Alya and Nino had just attended the last 5 minutes of exchange between their best friends. They both wondered if they had missed an episode of the Marinette and Adrien saga.

Marinette waved goodbye to Adrien and turned her back to him. She was surprised to find behind her, Alya's questioning and satisfied gaze.

Nino went to meet Adrien, and Alya intercepted Marinette at the exit of the cafeteria. 

\- What was that scene worthy of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Alya exclaimed without being able to contain her excitement.

\- What are you talking about Alya? 

\- Marinette; your cheeks compete perfectly with Ladybug's suits and Adrien's flirting with you like Chat Noir do it with LB. Besides, it seems that he obtained from you the same result that Chat Noir obtained from Ladybug this morning. She said to her with a mischievous smile before adding: So can you explain to me what happened between you two? 

\- Adrien invited me to dinner tomorrow night. 

Alya stifled a shrill cry. 

\- Well, it's about time! She chuckled, before resuming more seriously: Tomorrow, I'll sleep at Nino's to give you some privacy.

\- Alya !! 

\- Oh come on girl, don't look at me like that! Do you think no one has intercepted your exchange of glances ? Not to mention the number of subtle physical contacts the two of you initiate;  _ And Oops, sorry, my fingers brush yours, and let my hand drag behind your back longer than necessary while I let you into the bar before me _ ... The sexual tension between you two has reached its peak! 

Marinette felt her cheeks burn even more than before. She grabbed Alya's arm and led her outside the building.

\- I don't know how to handle this, Alya. 

\- By starting to keep calm, Marinette. You will choose a beautiful dress and enjoy your evening with Sunshine. Trust yourself and everything will be fine. Be yourself and take things as they come as the evening goes on. Adrien is a real gentleman, everything will be fine.

\- You're right Alya, thank you.

* * *

-Tikki, haven't you seen the red satin ribbon I sewn last night? 

Tikki rummaged around on the small occasional desk that Marinette used as a sewing bench, and walked away a few minutes later with the Holy Grail between her little Kwami paws. 

She handed the ribbon to her holder, who grabbed it gently and tied it around her bun. 

Marinette wore an elegant sleeveless red dress whose back was largely indented in a triangle to the top of her buttocks. The upper part of the dress was adorned with some fine pearls. The bottom of the dress had a wrap skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. The dress was close to the body and perfectly emphasized each of her curves.

-You are beautiful Marinette. Exclaimed the little red kwami.

-Are you sure it's not too much Tikki?

-Your dress is perfect and it fits you wonderfully. It's sophisticated and modern. Adrien will love it, I knew ...

Tikki couldn't finish her sentence because the Akuma alert went off on Marinette's phone.

-Hawkmoth therefore really has no private life! It's Saturday night, damn it! This akuma couldn't have been worse. We will never be on time at the restaurant. She got angry

Marinette transformed and after the usual verifications, jumped out of the window to take to the rooftops of Paris.

When she arrived there, her partner was already at the front fighting against what looked like a giant baseball player. The man's weapon was a baseball bat and must have been about 80 inch high. He was very muscular and seemed to have inherited super strength. 

She took a few seconds to admire her partner's new costume. If Ladybug's suit had evolved a few weeks ago, this was not the case for Chat Noir's. She had discovered that this one had changed for the first time the day before. She hadn't really had time to note and appreciate all the changes as they both had a chemistry class waiting for them and so they had finished the fight as quickly as possible and hadn't lingered after their victory. .

His costume was pretty similar than before; He was completely black and his belt had not changed, he still had a zipper on the front of the costume, only the bell was now missing, to his great regret, the latter had been replaced by a green cat's paw identical to that of his Miraculous. A huge green cat's paw was also now printed on the back of his costume. Finally, there were only these two major changes in his outfit.

What had changed the most was the man himself. Over the past few months he had gained several inches and he was now a good head and a half taller than her. His musculature had also developed strongly from fighting villains and his costume did not leave much place to imagination; abs, wide pecs, broad shoulders, thick thighs. He now had a man's body. The biggest change was his face and his hair. His jawline was much sharper and more square, his hair was shorter than before on the back and sides, keeping only a little volume on the top. Indeed for 2 weeks he wore this cut in his civilian life and it had melted in his transformation.

She broke out of her contemplation and made a leap that brought her directly to the side of the feline hero. 

-Good evening m'lady. Looks like we're going to have to push back tonight's reservation a bit.

-Out of the question ! Let's concentrate and get it over with as soon as possible.

-It sounds  _ purr _ fect  _ purr _ incess.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Ladybug for a few more seconds before focusing on the fight again. In fact, over the past few weeks the heroine's costume had changed somewhat; Making her incredibly more attractive. Her two pigtails had disappeared to make room for a ponytail with a length of hair that reached her mid-back. Her outfit was always red with black polka dots, except at the bottom of her legs where the costume was totally black, almost giving the illusion that she was wearing thigh-high boots. She also had a black stripe on each of her sides, which strongly emphasized her slim waist and the feminine curves of her hips.

The Supervillain wasn't particularly hard to beat; he obviously had no other power apart from super strength, and his only desire was to destroy the team he had just lost against and the stadium in which the encounter had taken place.

It only took about fifteen minutes for the two heroes to defeat him and repair the damage.

-You see Kitty, we'll be on time, can I meet you at my place in 20 minutes?

-I can't wait, see you very soon Bugaboo. 

He gave her one of his famous bows, kissed her hand, and withdrew.

* * *

When she saw an impressive black car park at the bottom of her apartment Marinette couldn't believe her eyes. 

_ Chat Noir drove a Jaguar, how ironic.  _

She knew that Adrien's alter-ego was very important to him and that he appreciated more and more to let it appear in his civilian life. But she hadn't imagined that it was enough to afford a car from a brand bearing the name of a feline.

She rolled her eyes to the sky and joined him outside. 

When she reached his height he was already waiting for her next to the passenger door which he had gallantly opened for her. 

-You're really stunning Marinette. You should have warned me that I was going to need sunglasses to look at you tonight.

-Silly cat… Didn't you hurt yourself with this one ?!

-I admit that this one was pretty bad, I have already done a lot better. But I'm serious, you are really  _ meow _ -tiful m'Lady.

\- Thanks, Kitty. You're not bad either. She replied, giving him a wink and a pretty smile.

Indeed, Adrien was really handsome and very chic. He wore navy blue trousers with a close fit and a burgundy shirt with the first 3 buttons open revealing a simple but elegant white gold chain matching his ring. Over his shirt he was wearing a suit jacket the same blue as his pants. His hair was pulled back lightly with a bit of styling gel which gave him a really very modern and structured cut.

Adrien had chosen a bistronomic restaurant with a sober and refined decoration. The table he had reserved was at the back of the restaurant in a little corner much further away from the other tables. There was a small sofa filled with cushions and a small coffee table as well as a bar. It was pretty like a small private lounge.

A bouquet of red roses was waiting for Marinette on the little table. When they reached the small living room, Adrien grabbed it to offer her. 

-You're crazy Adrien. You shouldn't do that for me.

\- Everything for you m'Lady. He whispered to her, displaying his most beautiful  _ Chat Noirish _ smile.

They took their places on the sofa and began their evening sipping a glass of champagne. 

The meal took place in a very comfortable atmosphere. The two exchanged at length on different topics of conversation and were pleasantly at ease. To her surprise Marinette was serene and composed, all that mattered to her was to enjoy a calm and relaxing evening with Adrien, with Chat Noir.

The waiter came to clear their dessert plates and Adrien took advantage of the cleared table to put his arm across to catch Marinette's hand in his; which made the girl blush slightly.

-Are you enjoying your evening ? He asked her

\- Wonderful Adrien. Thank you for everything.

They exchanged a long, intense look while smiling at each other. 

Adrien broke the moment by asking the waiter for the bill. He then got up from his chair to bring her jacket to Marinette.

* * *

  
  


Marinette suggested to Adrien come for a coffee before going home. 

-Are you sure it won't bother Alya? 

-She's away tonight, so don't worry about that. 

-I accept with pleasure your proposal then. That's good because I have a little cocktail that I want you to taste, I didn't want to miss our little post-Akuma ritual either.

He got out of the car and took a small clear bottle from his trunk. We could see inside a ruddy red liquid.

He took a seat on the sofa while Marinette grabbed two glasses from the kitchen cupboard before coming to sit next to Adrien.

Adrien opened the bottle and poured a few inches of drink into each of the two glasses and gave her glass to Marinette. 

-I must warn you that this cocktail is a bit special. 

He took Marinette's free hand in his and gazed into hers. 

-I have chosen each ingredient carefully so that they have a special meaning. I put in this cocktail everything I feel for you Marinette.

She felt a chill of heat run through her chest at these words. 

-so it's a declaration ... in a bottle ? 

He laughed softly at her remark. 

\- A kind of. That must sound ridiculous to you, right?

\- Not at all, I appreciate the authenticity of your gesture; these moments that we spend together after each victory are precious to me and learning that they also matters to you, it warms my heart.

he looked at her gently and squeezed her hand a little tighter, as she was about to bring her drink to her mouth.

-Wait, there's one more thing I have to do before, he motioned for Plagg to come closer to them.

I know you have a date with Adrien tonight, but Chat Noir has something to tell you too. Plagg claws out.

A green glow enveloped Adrien and made way for his alter-ego. 

-Now you can. He told her, nodding his head at her glass.

The first flavor she detected and which amazed her taste buds was the taste of Roses essence. It was the most accentuated flavor of the cocktail; as if he had dosed it so that it was the first thing she recognized.

-Roses liquor ? She said to give substance to her thought. Should I deduce that it symbolizes love? She added, blushing slightly.

He nodded and his feline eyes did not leave the two sapphires of the young woman. 

-I fell in love with you when we first met, the day we defeated Stoneheart: I love you since the first day. I know Chat Noir already told Ladybug that he loves her... But he never told Marinette. I wanted you to know that I didn't fall in love with the mask, but with the amazing girl hiding underneath.

Suddenly, He let go of his transformation and immediately spoke again: - I have never stopped loving you until today, and I think it would be impossible for me to stop loving you someday Marinette. Me, Adrien and Me, Chat Noir, all of me, love all of you.

Marinette tried to contain the tears that were starting to form in her eyes and gave a tender smile to the young man who motioned for her to take a sip of the cocktail again to continue to identify the elements. 

-Red Vodka? I have the feeling that this one is there to give your mixture the Ladybug color, right?

-Good insight m'lady. But it's not just for that. Red is certainly the most fascinating and ambiguous color to exist 

She looked at him in puzzlement. 

-Let me explain to you; this color plays on the paradoxes of passionate feelings in complete contradiction: love / anger, bravery / danger, satisfaction / frustration, confidence / doubt, creation / destruction. .. Don't you think that this represents our daily relationship perfectly? Don't get me wrong, I don't want to sound dramatic.

He moved closer to her and wiped away a lonely tear that rolled down her cheek. 

\- I know we both suffered from the rejection of the other because of our alters-ego, neither of us could have imagined we were tie up in a stupid love square. All This passion is part of us and it's thanks to it that today I know that I can't live without you, you mean the world for me Marinette.

He stepped forward delicately to rest his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. When he spoke again she could feel his warm breath on her own lips.

-Have you identified the last ingredient?

-I detected a hot note, maybe some chili? She wondered.

-Yes you have it, it's Tabasco.

\- Is that a reference to your spicy humor? She chuckled softly.

\- You like my cat puns, I know that. But there is no question of that. 

He wrapped his arm around Marinette's waist and gently stroked the naked skin on her back, sending a scorching wave of heat through her whole body. 

-It's an ingredient a little bit more personal, more intimate; and the blush on your cheeks betrays you, because you know exactly what I'm talking about.

-a spicy and burning note like the desire which consumes me entirely when I am near you. Every time I lay my eyes on you, a fire rages inside me; I want to hold you close to me, to get intoxicated with your perfume, to caress your skin, to drown me in the love that shines in your eyes and to kiss you until I lose my breath.

Marinette was shaken but also totally ecstatic. The declaration Adrien had just made to her, had on her the effect of a cataclysm ; by that, meant that she felt like a volcano that had just erupted after a large-scale shaking. So much so that against all odds she captured the young man's lips in an incredibly fiery kiss.

Adrien perfectly expected their lips to make contact; he was also on the verge of delicately capturing the lips of the young woman. However, he was far from imagining that it would be Marinette who would initiate the kiss and even less so fiery. Surprised; he froze for a fraction of a second before losing his self-control and kissing her back ardently.

He put his hands behind his beloved's back and pulled her strongly against him so that soon there was no more free space between them. 

They kissed passionately for a long time as if nothing existed except the other. They only parted for brief moments when their lungs burned and called for some oxygen.

Marinette put her hands on Adrien's shoulders and slowly slid his jacket down his arms. As Adrien left her lips to trace a path of feverish kisses down her jaw and neck.

Marinette let out moans while savoring the sensations that this new carnal contact gave her. She grabbed the collar of Adrien's shirt and arched up to give him more access to her neck.

The generous offer of his beloved made him lose all restraint. With a calculated and powerful gesture he lifted Marinette to place her astride his thighs and he got up from the sofa to join the young woman's bedroom. He placed her delicately on her bed, never stopping to kiss every part of her neck and the top of her bust. 

Marinette slowly unbuttoned Adrien's shirt with her trembling fingers. Adrien gently placed his hands on hers and in a calm voice he reassured her:

-Hey, slowly my love, if you're not ready we don't have to do anything. I didn't expect to be in your bed tonight and I have no expectations from you.

For only answer, Marinette took off Adrien's shirt and sent it casually to the floor. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him to capture his lips in another hot kiss full of desire.

_ This woman would end up driving him completely crazy ; it was obvious. _

The excitement he was feeling began to gain the upper hand and guide his actions. In a few seconds he stripped Marinette of her dress; while placing new kisses on the new patches of bare skin that were offered to him.

He ran his hands behind her back and after two unsuccessful attempts he unhooked her bra and sent it near to her dress at the foot of the bed. 

He kissed her breast for a long time, discovering the multitude of ways in which he could make the young woman moan by sometimes kissing the entire contour of her boobs, sometimes by gently sucking or slightly nibbling her nipple. Each new moan sent him an additional burst of excitement directly below the belt; so much that he felt the need to reduce the pressure he felt as quickly as possible. He quickly got rid of his pants and took care to remove his wallet from his pocket. From his wallet he took out a small square bag which he placed on the nightstand. He came back to Marinette, placing his elbows on either side of her. He looked at her with love and kissed her tenderly.

During this tender kiss the hands of the young woman delicately roamed the hard and muscular chest of her lover, moving dangerously lower and lower. She slowly slipped her hands under the elastic of his boxers and carefully she slid it down his thighs to release his erection

She flinched as she grabbed him between her fingers and Adrien let out a throaty moan. If her partner's tight-fitting costume easily suggested that he must be fairly well-equipped under the belt, she really had no idea it would be so true

She undertook a light back and forth gesture on his dick. The young woman was beginning to be feverish.

Aware of the growing anguish of her partner Adrien again undertook to make sure of what she wanted. 

-We can stop if you want, Mari. The last thing I wish is that you to be uncomfortable. I just want you to be ready and I can wait.

\- I really want to, Adrien. Please, let's continue.

\- Stop me if you don't want to go any further or if I hurt you, okay? 

-I promise you. 

Adrien kissed her again and then gradually lowered his lips to her body, leaving behind a new path of fiery kisses. He stopped at the edge of her panties and gently slid them down her legs. 

He gently and carefully prepared Marinette's intimate parts with his tongue and fingers for her to receive him. He analyzed each of her reactions in order to detect any gesture that would be uncomfortable or painful. But Marinette looked good and relaxed. 

Her moans were getting more and more intense and more and more uncontrollable until Adrien made her reach the point of no return.

\- Aaadrien…! She screamed, having an orgasm. 

He grabbed the small bag from the nightstand, opened it, and carefully unrolled the condom over his dick. Thus giving Marinette a little time to reconnect with reality.

He stood above her again and silently, her eyes shining with envy; she gave him her consent to go further.

He penetrated her very slowly, always watching for the slightest change in her companion's behavior. 

When he was completely inside her he froze for a moment and whispered sweet words in her ear. When he felt her roll her hips gently below him, he knew that was her signal and he started to back and forth gently. Guided by the moans and responses that Marinette's hips were giving him as they squirmed under him, he began to speed up the movement. The two began to moan in unison. Adrien sank in sharply and quickly a few more times before exploding, growling in a hoarse voice Marinette's name.

The orgasm of his boyfriend was for her the final blow to reach her own orgasm, which resounded in a moan much louder than the previous ones throughout the room. 

-I love you, my Kitty.

\- I love you too, Marinette. 

They fell asleep that night happier and freed than ever, curled up in each other's arms. 

* * *

A ringtone woke them both from their sleep.

Marinette grabbed the culprit of their rushed wake-up and picked it up. 

_ -Hello?  _

_ -Hi Mari, Does sunshine drive a Jaguar ?! _

_ \- Yes, Alya, why do you ask me this question? _

A shrill cry was heard on the other end of the line and Marinette vaguely felt like she heard it twice.

She got up and stuck her head out of her bedroom window that looked out onto the street to confirm her suspicions. 

Adrien stood up in his turn perplexed and Marinette motioned to him that Alya was outside leaning against his car. 

Adrien walked towards the window with a big smirk, he placed himself behind her girlfriend and kissed her on the neck, then he raised his head and gave Alya a big wave of the hand, before pulling Marinette into a deep kiss and closing the window, leaving a stunned Alya sitting on the sidewalk

-Curiosity killed the cat, he said laughing and pulling her into a new embrace.

**The end**   
  
  



End file.
